1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a management method and an electronic apparatus using the same, more particularly, to a region descriptor management method and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related arts, if a storage device or a peripheral device performs data transmission with a system memory of a host system, a direct memory access process may be used to perform data transmission without increasing the loading of the host system.
In general, the memory block of the system memory may be defined by the region descriptor. In other words, the region descriptor is used to define the location of each of the data segments in the system memory. In detail, each of the region descriptor entries respectively records an initial address and a length of the memory block. Thus, the storage device may further access a particular memory block by fetching the region descriptor entries, and thereby performing the data transmission.
In the related arts, the region descriptor entries are allocated by the host system corresponding to the data segments within the system memory. However, in consideration of efficacy or corresponding different specifications of the storage devices, the allocation of the region descriptor entries is generally complicated or weak, and thereby resulting that the performance of transmission speed and efficacy of the data transmission between the storage device and the system memory is comparatively poor.